The Toad
The Toad is the main antagonist of DreamWorks's 13th full-length animated feature film, Flushed Away. He is the leader and boss of his henchrats, Spike & Whitey, and his younger cousin Le Frog, and Roddy and Rita's archenemy. Prior to his hatred for rodents, the Toad had a fun life with his owner Prince Charles, until he was flushed away down the sewers, like Roddy, by George Washington, a palace flunky. He was voiced by the Academy Award nominated actor, Ian McKellen, who also played Magneto, Sir Leigh Teabing, and Gandalf the Grey/White. History Before Flushed Away Of all of the pets in the Buckingham Palace, Young Prince Charles fancied the Toad the best and became attached to him. They would frolic day-after-sunny-day, sharing the relationship between boy and toad. However, when Charles got a new pet rat for his birthday, he and the Toad were separated. One day, at a play, as Charles was playing with the rat, one of the guards found the Toad backstage and cruelly flushed him down the toilet (which the Toad calls a "whirlpool of despair"). Since then, the Toad despises all rodents. The Toad's deep hatred for rats motivates his evil plan for the sewer: Wash away the rats in a Great Flood and repopulate the sewer with an army of his tadpole offspring. Flushed Away The Toad serves as the boss of the following henchrats: Spike, Whitey, Thimblenose Ted, Fat Barry, and the Ladykiller. He is introduced to Roddy after Roddy explains that he needs to return to Kensington. The Toad called Roddy "A Man of Quality" then provides him his royal collection. Roddy found it to be "amusing", in which the Toad thought he would find it as "diverging, not amusing." Roddy then accidentally destroys his collection, which makes the Toad blow a gasket, asking Spike and Whitey to freeze him. The Toad then reacts angrily when Spike and Whitey were frozen instead and when Rita insulted him and unplugged the master cable. The Toad gave up on getting the ruby so he could get the cable and ordered his cousin Le Frog to do it after Spike and Whitey failed to do so. Le Frog got the cable back, and it was revealed that The Toad needed the cable so he could use it to open the floodgates during halftime during the England vs. Germany football game and use the wave from all the flushing toilets to flush all of Ratropolis away. Roddy returned to the sewers and stopped The Toad by making him get stuck on the pipe with liquid nitrogen in it and get his tongue caught in the gears so the pipe would break, releasing the liquid nitrogen on the wave and freezing it so Ratropolis would be saved. After this, The Toad got stuck in the gears, and was most likely freed and taken into custody. Personality The Toad's general attitude and personality are rather sensitive, changeable, and temperamental. At times, he is extremely gentlemanly, sophisticated, thoughtful, and positive, responding to negative situations with affability and decorum but he shows a willingness to switch to cruelty and violence without hesitation towards his enemies, or just general "do-gooders". The Toad reserves his cruelty to his subordinates alone and is softer with his own family but shows to treat Le Frog harshly at times. With his children, The Toad reveals a more two-sided aspect of his personality, one that is an affectionate and sympathetic father rather than just a raving and obstreperous madman but still does not allow them to have ponies. However, the divide between The Toad's personas was once again evident when speaking to his children in a loving, babied voice but also revealing his plans for total rat genocide in the same voice, claiming that they would all be "deady-weddy" to his tadpoles. The one thing that can be said about the Toad that is genuine is that he utterly hates rats. Since he was replaced by a rodent as his former owner's pet (who was an aristocrat), he developed a grudge and sought to eradicate them from the face of the Earth, believing to replace them with a far more superior species of his frog tadpoles. Although he surrounds his entourage of rats, even them The Toad holds with disdain and occasionally violence. Nevertheless, he continued to trust Spike and Whitney to carry out his demands to retrieve the ruby from Rita and later the master cable. Enough incompetence, however, and the Toad prefers a frog's touch to get the job done. The Toad also carries his collection with a high level of esteem, both of his frozen enemies and memorabilia of Queen Victoria. His prized collectible being a bust of Victoria's head and the ruby he stole from Rita before it was destroyed. His love was such that he could bond with anybody, rat or otherwise if they share his passion for Britain as he was uncharacteristically friendly with Roddy when he discovered that the two shared cultured roots but proceeded to ice him when he accidentally destroyed his collection. When angered or greatly stressed, The Toad's throat would bulge hugely which appeared to be an involuntary tick. Appearance The Toad has green skin and green eyes. He wears a business suit with a purple shirt and a yellow tie (sometimes with a big tan wool jacket over his suit), and old brown shoes. He usually wears a very chic robe with purple pants and red slippers (similar to his shoes). Gallery Meet the toad.jpeg Flushed-away-disneyscreencaps com-2232.jpg FA The Toad Catches a Fly.png|The Toad catching a fly The toad.jpg|"Prepare to meet your maker. Your ice maker!" Whitey sees the Icemaker.jpg flushed-away-disneyscreencaps_com-2569.jpg Toad pointing.jpeg|"Faster, you idiots! They're escaping!" Flushed Away Toad.png|"FORGET THE RUBY! It's the master cable that I want!" FA The Toad Spike Whitey.png Screen-shot-2012-09-08-at-12-23-43-pm.png|The Toad with Le Frog 228896 full.jpg|The Toad with his band of minions The_Toad's_defeat.jpg|"You wretched vermin! I'll make you pay for this!" - The Toad's defeat Trivia *The Toad is voiced by Ian McKellen while Roddy was voiced by Hugh Jackman in the film, which is an allusion to the X-Men movies, since McKellen and Jackman played Magneto and Wolverine respectively, and Wolverine's classic costume cameos in the film as one of the clothes in Roddy's wardrobe. *Ironically, despite his hatred for rats, he often involves Spike and Whitey, so his real henchman is Le Frog. *The Toad has a similar appearance to Ed Bighead from Rocko's Modern Life. *His backstory is similar to Lots-O' Huggin' Bear's. Category:Animals Category:Crime Lord Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Comedy Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Tragic Category:Vengeful Category:Control Freaks Category:Elderly Category:Male Category:Terrorists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Aristocrats Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Criminals Category:Master Manipulator Category:Neutral Evil Category:Pets Category:Fighter Category:Archenemy Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Category:Psychopath Category:Kidnapper Category:Lawful Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Delusional Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Extravagant Category:Wrathful Category:Evil from the past Category:Sophisticated Category:Hypocrites Category:Liars Category:Genocidal Category:Gaolers Category:Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Businessmen Category:Thief Category:Egotist Category:Parents Category:Mastermind Category:Cowards Category:Leader Category:Game Bosses Category:Arrogant Category:Mongers Category:Remorseful Category:Torturer Category:Homicidal Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Evil Creator Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Traitor Category:Nameless Category:Oppressors Category:Video Game Villains Category:Predator